battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Move Again
"On the Move Again" is a Season 5 oneshot written on February 9, 2017. It takes place between To Forgive or Not to Forgive? and Slay the Lady. Summary Full Text Grey stood at the entrance watching the other rebels proceed down the pathway that Hel indicated would lead them to their new home under the Grounded Dungeon. The Lady couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony…just when the rebels finally broke free from this place about five months ago…they were going right back in. However, this time, it was deemed to be for their safety as Hel broke the contract between them, but on the other hand…they were pretty much told that they were not to leave unless they wanted to get caught in the dangers of the war. She let out a sigh regretting that she didn’t have the chance to protest against Hel and/or King Haddock ordering them to move to the bottom of the dungeon. How could they possibly just drop everything after everything they’ve been through and hide under the Hel-forsaken dungeon after only fighting no more than a week? Okay, thinking back on it, there was some logic to this. Their numbers were severely dwindled when Orskaf unleashed that attack on Perch Hall killing a third of the rebellion, and plenty more went out of commission ever since Ragnorak started…including their King being paralyzed. There was no telling what Orskaf’s army would’ve tried as soon as they found out that their leader was killed at the hands of the King of the Wilderwest. Not only that, but…how could she protest? She was Haddock’s second-in-command, and it was her job to carry out his orders. That was what she agreed to when she signed up for this position just a few weeks ago. Feels like it was an eternity ago… she thought. She looked up at the sky seeing that dusk was descending, and it made think of another reason to protest against this: Shadow. The Lady’s beloved Night Fury was still gone. She had hoped that she would wake up that morning to see Shadow flying in the sky returning from…wherever she had gone off to, but the whole day went by…and no sign of Shadow. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she leaned on the wall not wanting to leave her spot. She wanted more than anything to just forget about going to the bunker and go find Shadow herself with or without the rebellion. Maybe I should just try to find her, ''she thought to herself as tears flowed down her cheeks. ''Hel said so herself that everyone will be safe in the bunker. I could look around for a few days and come right back. “Lady Grey,” a voice said behind her. Thankfully, she was facing away from the guard, so he didn’t see her tears. She sniffled and quickly wiped her face before facing the guard. “Uh…y-yes, what can I do for you?” she asked shifting back into her “leadership mode.” “Everyone is down in the bunker, ma’am,” he said. “We should probably start making the living arrangements and job assignments…help everyone get settled.” That right there was her answer. She couldn’t just leave her comrades…her rebellion. They were looking to her now to guide them…to help them settle into their new…and hopefully temporary…home. Even though they were safe from the dangers of the war, there was still a lot of work to do to adjust to the bunker under the very place that they were trapped in a few months ago. King Haddock trusted her with the responsibility of leading their rebellion, and she couldn’t let him or anyone else down. They all needed her…just like when her parents and the Haligan villagers needed Hroar when they were forced to retreat from the mainland. She sighed. Shadow was going to have to wait or at least find a way to come back to her. “Milady? Lady Grey?” Grey was jolted out of her thoughts when the guard called to her. “Hmm?” she said. “Oh, I’m sorry. Uh…yes…yes, I’ll…I’ll be right there. I just need a moment.” “Of course,” the guard said before turning back to the bunker. As soon as the guard left her alone, the Lady turned back to the outside world as if she was giving Shadow one last chance to come back to the dungeon, but when there was no sign of the Night Fury, she sighed. “I’m sorry, Shadow,” she said, “but they need me. It’s up to you to come back to me, and I’ll be waiting for you, girl. I promise.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman